Frederick Dukes
Fred Dukes or The Blob was a mutant. His mutant characteristic was being very fat with a rubbery skin. He can use this to make himself unmoveable, to absorb punches, and to bounce bullets away. His character was also considered for inclusion in X-Men but did not make it past the concept art which is a hidden easter egg on the original DVD release of that movie. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Fred Dukes was once part of Team X, composed of him, James Howlett, Victor Creed, William Stryker, David North, Chris Bradley, John Wraith and Wade Wilson. After the team disbands, according to Wraith, the once-muscular and formidable soldier developed an eating disorder and easily became obese, and Wraith was currently training him to be a boxer. Wraith warns Logan not to make fun of his weight. However, when Logan was demanding the location of Victor Creed, he calls him, "Bub." Dukes, however, mishears and thinks that he called him "blob" and starts fighting with him. At first Dukes gains the upper hand, but was knocked out by headbutting Logan, whose skeleton had recently been reinforced with adamantium. Dukes reveals that Creed and Stryker are working together, capturing mutants and experimenting on them, having allegedly learned the information from Agent Zero. Dukes does not know the location of Stryker's base, but says that there is an escaped mutant named Remy LeBeau who would. When Wraith, confronting Sabretooth, tells him that he's not scared of his fearful appearance, Creed replies that Dukes was, implying that he visited him prior to find Logan and Kestrel. In a deleted scene, infact, Sabretooth was seen on the ring, with Blob tied in a corner with the ring's ropes. After a phone call with Stryker, Creed walks menacing towards him, leaving is fate unknown. It is implied Creed killed him during an exchange between him and Wraith. X2: X-Men United His name is briefly seen on a list of William Stryker's mutants. Powers and abilities *'Super strength''' - Dukes is able to throw a man in the air with no efforts, and he's strong to punch Wolverine's adamantium skeleton without hurting his hands. *'Impenetrable skin' - Dukes made a cannon explode by putting a hand inside it while it was shooting, with no damage for his hand. Relationships *Agent Zero - Friend. *John Wraith - Friend. *William Stryker - Former boss. *Wolverine - Former Team X member. *Wade Wilson - Former Team X member. *Chris Bradley - Former Team X member. *Victor Creed - Former Team X member. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Kevin Durand Behind the scenes *Kevin Durand is a fan of the X-Men comic books and contacted the producers immediately when he knew that a new film was to be made, being dispose to play any role. *Special effects technicians worked on The Blob suit for six months and they insert in it a tubing system so that they could cool down Durand with cold water during filming. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Frederick_Dukes_(Earth-10005)_001.jpg|Fred Dukes during the Team X period. xmen-origins-wolverine-screenshots-of-blob-tv-spot-1.jpg|Dukes during his time with Team X FredDukes-XMOWsf.png FredDukes1-XMOW.png FredDukes2-XMOW.png FredDukes3-XMOW.png FredDukes4-XMOW.png|Dukes thinks Wolverine called him Blob FredDukes5-XMOW.png 24_X_Men_Origins_Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine gut punches Blob FredDukes6-XMOW.png 720807-blob_wraith_super.png|Dukes in the ring FredDukes7-XMOW.png xmen-origins-wolverine-new-mutant-2.jpg|Filming of Blob vs Wolverine blog_Blob_ingame_01.jpg|Blob as seen in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine Videogame Adaptation. blobbanner44.jpg|Blob's concept art and early developing. Videos X-Men Origins Wolverine Blob Trailer Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Former Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Team X members Category:Wolverine characters